prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinning A Yarn
Spinning A Yarn is the 7th episode of Season 6 of Tough Enough. It is the seventh overall episode. Summary A challenge gives the seven remaining competitors a story to tell for life. Recap The housemates gathered in the barracks to reflect on another surprising elimination, with Amanda unapologetic about the way her looks may have helped her survive elimination. ZZ called the others out on having wanted him to go home, and after some harsh words from Josh and Tanner, insisted that he was finished talking to his competition. The competitors headed to the ring, and after struggling with his cardio, ZZ managed to perform a successful hip toss. The Coaches’ Challenge incorporated more teamwork, as Billy Gunn set pairs of Tanner and ZZ, GiGi and Sara, Amanda and Chelsea, and Josh and Tanner. The results were mixed: ZZ managed a 360-degree slam, Sara nearly dropped GiGi on her head and Chelsea's animated reactions distracted Amanda. Josh and Tanner excelled and were crowned the best team, while the grind continued to catch up with ZZ, as he and Tanner were declared the worst team. Josh and Tanner's game of pool at the barracks turned into Josh coaching Tanner on his “game” With the ladies. Josh's offer to let Tanner flirt with him as practice seemed to open Tanner up, well, a bit more than Josh expected. GiGi and Sara got into it over their in-ring struggles, with GiGi calling Sara unsafe and Sara refusing to take all the blame. The next day, ZZ hit the gym, with Josh offering some more counsel, telling ZZ to “embrace the grind.” Fired up for their next challenge, the competitors took a trip to a burning building. WWE Tag Team Champions The Prime Time Players met them there to explain the importance of teamwork in WWE. Billy Gunn split the group into two teams, one consisting of Josh, Sara and GiGi, and the other made up of Amanda, Chelsea, Tanner and ZZ. The goal? Enter the building, put out the fire and rescue a dummy victim. Assisted by Orange County firefighters, the teams went to work. ZZ's experience as a volunteer firefighter came in handy as their team narrowly finished with the quicker time. Josh, Sara and GiGi were not far behind, with the coaches pleased with their performance as well. Tanner and Josh offered more blunt advice to ZZ at the barracks, with the three guys settling on the idea that the best man should win. Amanda later confronted Chelsea about her behavior during the Coaches’ Challenge, accusing her in-ring partner of being bitter over The Miz saving Amanda last week. The resulting argument was hardly an exercise in teamwork, as Paige was quick to point out at Full Sail University. Daniel Bryan, Paige and The Miz then determined who they thought had failed to be a team player, as they made their choices for the bottom three. Bryan chose GiGi for overreacting to Sara's slam, and Paige chose Sara for not apologizing for it. Miz initially selected Amanda, but changed his mind and went with Chelsea, noting that he had held her to a higher standard due to her experience. The votes came in, and GiGi was the lowest vote getter, but Paige elected to save her. Chelsea, the second lowest vote getter, went home to bring the competition down to six. Eliminated Chelsea was eliminated as a result of the fan vote. Images Spinning A Yarn.1.jpg Spinning A Yarn.2.jpg Spinning A Yarn.3.jpg Spinning A Yarn.4.jpg Spinning A Yarn.5.jpg Spinning A Yarn.6.jpg Spinning A Yarn.7.jpg Spinning A Yarn.8.jpg Spinning A Yarn.9.jpg Spinning A Yarn.10.jpg Spinning A Yarn.11.jpg Spinning A Yarn.12.jpg Spinning A Yarn.13.jpg Spinning A Yarn.14.jpg Spinning A Yarn.15.jpg Spinning A Yarn.16.jpg Spinning A Yarn.17.jpg Spinning A Yarn.18.jpg Spinning A Yarn.19.jpg Spinning A Yarn.20.jpg External links * Recap * Spinning A Yarn on WWE Network Category:2015 television events Category:WWE Tough Enough episodes